The Ugly Duckling-Twilight Style
by AngelinaMarrie
Summary: Ok, so Bella was the laughing stock of the school. Awkward, ugly, fat, and non-confident. Because of all that, she gets bullied by Edward Cullen and his gang, so much that she moves to Arizona with her mom. She has changed and she comes to Forks for her senior year. She's hot, confident, and every guys dream girl. What will happen next?
1. In the Begining

**A.N. I hope you guys enjoy this. This is my first fanfic and I hope it's at least decent. Enjoy!**

You know how in kindergarten you can just walk up to someone, not knowing anything about them or their past, and become instant best friends? My school is no different. My best friend is this really nice girl, Angela, and she absolutely means the world to me. Now I know this is a bit pathetic, but my only other best friend is my brother, Emmet. He is a big bear a boy, even since he was 4. He might come off as a mean tough guy, but that's just not him. He is a big teddy bear and gives the best hugs! Anyways, they are my best friends, and honestly I don't think I would be here today if it wasn't for them.

In my tiny little town called Forks, everyone knows one another. Carlisle is the town doctor, and with my lack of hand-eye-coordination and balance, it seems I basically live at the hospital. I greeted all the nurses by their first names, and they greeted me by saying, "Bella? Again? You **should** be more careful…" I knew Esme, because when I was younger and would scrap my knee by falling off the monkey bars she would read me a story and give me a lollipop to help me feel better. Since my dad was chief of police, and my mom lived in a different state entirely, I never got to see my real parents much, so Esme and Carlisle became my new, "parents" and they loved me just as much as they would their own daughter. I felt special when I was by them, they actually would care for me and take time to make sure I was comfortable.

So obviously, when they adopted four kids in 2nd grade, I really felt jealous and left behind again. The kids the nice couple adopted turned out to be worse than monsters in a horror movie, or even worse than those dinosaurs you would see in Jurassic Park. The kids they adopted, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper, they were my tormenters, the banes of my existence, my enemies, quite simply, they were sent from hell to be my bullies.

The things they would do to me. The pranks they would pull. The humiliation I suffered throughout elementary and middle school. You know, its shit like that that drives many teenagers to suicide. Including me. I remember that day with such vivid details; it's as if it happened yesterday.

_**Flashback to 7**__**th**__** grade:**_

**I had just about had it with Edward. Some people have all the luck. Not me of course, I was ugly with frizzy hair, giant metal headgear, giant, red bumps all over face, and I always had my face buried in a book. Basically, I made myself a target without trying. I was an all-around nerd. Edward Cullen and his "followers" unmercifully bullied me nonstop. One day it went just WAY too far. Alice was usually the two faced bitch, that spread rumors and talked shit about me behind my back, while also pretending to be my friend. Rosalie would usually be a triple threat because she was EXTRMLY popular, very hostile with her words, and she was one girl that could hit like a guy. Jasper was a bit odd. He had strength and planning on his side, and yet every time he hit me, he winced as if my pain caused him pain. I didn't focus on him too much. And last, but definitely not least, Edward freaking Cullen. He was violent and got other students to join in while beating me up. So anyway, today had not started off horrible; it just progressed as the day went on. I got up in the morning and we were out of all things breakfast, so I just chocked down a cold slice of pizza and chugged down a glass of spoiled milk. I thought to myself, "Ok I guess it could be worse." And still I just carried on. It was pouring outside and I missed the bus. So my dad had to drive me in my police cruiser. Humiliating, but small compared to what happened next. At lunch, Angela and I were in line for food and Rosalie and Alice "accidently" dumped their spaghetti and apple juice on me. Gross and humiliated I surrendered my lunch period and cleaned I off and spent the rest of lunch in the library. Edward was waiting for me when the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. He dragged me off into a corridor that was under construction and no one was there. He then proceeded to pin me against the wall and managed to bang my head against a sharp metal edge. I winced as I felt the warm thick blood ooze down my neck. He didn't care. He punches me and kicked me reminding me that I was "a worthless piece of trash that needed to be taken out forever." It broke my esteem down. The crappy day I had, the crappy five years he had been bulling me, it just crashed down on me like a fifty ton weight that was just waiting to fall and smash me. Then he did the one thing that pushed me over the edge. He took a pocket knife out of his jacket, and sliced it slowly across my forehead. It hurt like hell. I ran home then, despite the rain that was pounding down. I ran inside and grabbed the butcher knife that was in the kitchen and ran upstairs to the bathroom. I locked the door and stood in the tub. I grabbed the knife and tore it down my arms and legs repeatedly. It almost worked. I passed out and welcomed it with open arms.**

_**End flashback**_

My dad found me in there. He was horrified, and shaken. He was forced to kick down the door, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. He thought I was dead and immediately panicked. He called the hospital, and nurses and doctors rushed in and took action. I was dragged off to the hospital, heavily drugged, got my deep cuts sewn up, and blood pumped into me. I was out cold for more than week so the doctors tried to convince my dad to cancel the life support, but my wonderful dad would not give up on me. To him, I owe my life.

After a period of two weeks, the nurses allowed people to come and visit me. First Angela visited. She brought me candy, balloons, and my favorite book. It really helped. Next my dad and Emmet came in. They gave me a "very stern talking to" as my nurses called it. Finally, the last visitor was Edward. I was beyond shocked he showed up, because I thought that he was there to apologize or something. But he didn't. He came to tell me how everyone was laughing at me, and no one would care if I died.

That was it. I wasn't stupid enough to try to kill myself again, so I decided to move in with my mom, Renée. I told Charlie and it was difficult at first, but he saw it my way after I threatened to run away and never come back. Though he did make me promise to come back for my senior year. I agreed hastily, and booked the next flight to Phoenix, Arizona. Charlie called Renée and told her that I was coming home. I was out of there as soon as I could. I was looking forward to a fresh start. But one last thought of the past, flew into my head as the plane was taking off. 'When I come back Edward, there's hell to pay for what you did.'


	2. Goodbye Arizona

Chapter 1- Goodbye Arizona

_***Time Skip-Last summer before Senior Year***_

"Come on Iz!" a voice called from outside.

I groggily lifted up my head and looked out the window to see who the hell would dare interrupt my sleep. Of course it was my best friend Danielle; Dani for short. She was racing around the campground in just a bikini top and shorts, hitting her boyfriend Aaron with water balloons that they had filled up the night before.

"You better come out here before me and Aaron come in there!" she threatened. I blinked rapidly five times, decided it wasn't worth getting up for, and closed my eyes.

"That's it! You have forced my hand!" Dani shouted in a playfully menacing voice. She and Aaron burst into my room, and held four water balloons each. I realized that either way, I'd be wet and uncomfortable in a few seconds, so I just got up.

"That's my girl!" Aaron said with playful proudness as he ruffled my hair. I swatted his hand away, "Don't touch me." I grumbled, unhappy to be woken up before the sun. My clock told me it was quarter to nine. "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Dani teased. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, you had better not be making a habit of waking up early. Or else I might have to package you up and send you to live with the penguins." I muttered.

"Sounds fun!" She squealed, like usual. She was more of a preppy girly-girl. And some days, like today, it got REALLY annoying. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Don't start with me." I retorted with my natural sarcasm attached.

"Don't be such a grouchypuss! This is the last day we get to spend with you before we package up for Forks. "

"Ugh! Don't remind me." I gulped as I remembered that I had to go to school with Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and…..him...err, Edward. His very name causes bile to rise in my throat. I remember in detail how much pain and misery he and his siblings had inflicted upon me. Good thing this time though, I had a secret weapon: I have changed.

When I moved in with my mom, she saw me right away and didn't ask any questions, just engulfed me in a big, warm, motherly hug. Tears spilled over and I couldn't stay strong anymore. I just broke down and started to sob as if there was no tomorrow.

My mom was scared I was going to try to end my life again, so she had me under constant surveillance. I was annoyed at first but I got used to it after a while. My mom now lives in a huge mansion thanks to her new boyfriend, Phil Dwyer. He is a baseball player and he just got his big break. He finally made it to the pros! So now my mom, Phil, and I all are swimming in money.

My mom really helped me. She worked at a salon and day spa and she got me in there for half price, four times as often as normal people. So my hair worked through its issues it had with me, and became silky-smooth and now it's a dark brown to my lower back and flowing. I just love it!

A good thing about having a mom working in a spa is that she knows all the best dermatologists. So my acne cleared up really fast. As for my wardrobe, well I never got a good fashion sense, but I made new friends and they helped me recreate my closet-except this time with better and more "in style" clothes.

To help with my balance, my mother decided I should sign up for ballet. I did and that really helped my balance problems. All of this added together gave me some self-confidence and I started to trust people again.

I started school in Phoenix and instantly made tons of new friends. I soon had my first boyfriend, James. But after a few months of us dating, he started cheating on me. I didn't know until the girl he had been cheating on me with, Victoria, flat out told me that James loved her, not me. It broke my heart, but I didn't let it show. At least not in front of him. A week after I figured out he cheated on me, he decided to make it official and break up with me. I thought he was mental, and so did my best friend at the time, Alec Volturi.

Alec is a cute, sweet and not to mention rich, guy I just so happen to like. We started dating freshman year and we are still together. He's absolutely perfect. It's too bad that we were forced to break up for me to go to Forks.

"Helloo? Earth to Isabella?"

I snapped out of my little trance and back into reality as I saw Dani aimed a water balloon at me. I shrieked and dodged just as it would have hit me. Aaron then took the hint and started helping Dani pelting me with water balloons. They eventually ran out of water balloons, and they started laughing. I joined in. We swam in the lake, swung on swings, and basically enjoyed the moment.

This was the last day I would have to hang out with my friends. Then I'm off to Forks where I'll be start school after about a week.

"Things are not going to be the same without you Izzy." Dani said finally after ten minutes of laughing our asses off.

"Aw, I already knew that! I'm the life of the party!" I said jokingly. "But seriously guys, I'm going to miss you guys so much! I wish you guys could come. It would make everything one zillion times better."

"Yeah I know Iz. Hey it's nearly noon, and your flight leaves at three, so do you want to start heading back yet?" Aaron asked. Dani look betrayed that her boyfriend would be the one to put all this summer time fun to an end.

"Did you guys pack your stuff yet?" I asked.

"Yup. Before you even got up." Aaron stated.

I smiled and said, "Let's go then! I packed my stuff last night." Dani frowned. You could tell that she wanted to stay. "We will come back next summer, after we all graduate." I reassured her. "Okay, but I'm really going to miss this place." She said with longing in her eyes,

"Yeah me too, but if we don't leave soon, Izzy will miss her flight." Aaron explained to her.

I shot him a grateful glance.

"Yeah D, we kind of have go. I know, I know, I'll miss this place too, but Charlie's waiting.

That was a lie. Charlie didn't even know I was coming. I was going to surprise him and Emmett.

"Fine" Dani retreated unhappily.

We got in the car, and took the three hour road trip home. We laughed, relived old memories, and just enjoyed being together before I had to leave. All too soon I was at the airport, with my bags packed and ready to go. Dani and I cried our eyes out as we hugged one last time at the airport gate.

Surprisingly, Alec showed up and gave me a kiss and a hug goodbye, even though we had said our goodbye two days ago. I waved goodbye to my friends from the small airplane window, even though there was no chance that they could see me. Tears raced down my face, as I left my two best friends in Arizona, while I, the new Bella Swan, joined my dad in Washington. Look out Forks, Bella is back to do some damage!


	3. Home-Sweet-Home

_**Chapter Two-Home Sweet Home**_

**A.N. Angelina: Ok so here's another chapter. I have to say, I loved how many people reviewed, followed, and added us to their favorites! Now I have a question. I'm thinking Bella should end up with Alec, but some people like Bella and Edward. Who should Bella end up with? Marrie: Thanks so much for the reviews, followers, and favorites! It really means a lot to us (: and we are going to try to make this "your" story. So comment or PM who you think Bella should end up with! xoxoAngelinaMarriexoxo**

"The flight will be landing shortly," an annoying voice said over the loudspeakers on the plane. Honestly, even though I had to leave all my friends in Arizona, I am thrilled to be back in Forks.

The flight there was worse than peeling a Band-Aid off slowly. I could feel the anxiety building as the plane flew towards Forks, and more importantly, my childhood demons. Along with the anxiety, an odd sense of….excitement? I guess it was because it had been over four years since they had last seen me.

Some people say, "An eye for an eye can make the whole world blind." Yeah, that's not me. I'm back, and I'm lusting for sweet justice. All those years of torture and agony he caused me, I was going to get him back if it was the last thing I did.

Suddenly, I was jolted forward as the plane landed on the ground. Even though I'm in 2nd class, it seemed like forever before I finally got off the plane. I grabbed my luggage off the luggage-go-round, and went outside. My eyebrows creased together as I looked around. I relaxed as soon as I saw my precious baby, an expensive, cherry red Buick Verano 2012. I smiled with delight as I saw my priceless car. Renée had sent it up here with me, and I'm so glad.

I let out a huge sigh as I slinked into the passenger seat. How do I break the news the Charlie and Emmet? They still don't know that I'm coming to visit. I guess I'm just going to have to have them swear to secrecy. I shook my head and laughed to myself, knowing my big brother couldn't keep a secret to save his life. Like once, I told him about my crush I had on this guy, Eric, in sixth grade, and he blabbed to everyone. Since then, I have been cautious of what I would tell him.

I lost myself in a world of flashbacks as I was driving, and didn't notice a huge, red, stop sign on the side of the road. The silver car behind me nicked the back of my baby just enough to send us off course, into a tree trunk. My head jerked hard backwards from the impact. Stunned, I just sat there for a minute. About a million thoughts were chasing each other around in my head as my shaking hand reached for my phone that was in the passenger's seat, and now on the floor. A warm hand grabbed mine and I screamed bloody murder.

"Are you okay?" A voice said.

"I'm okay I guess." I replied. My hand went to my forehead. I cringed. The stranger looked alarmed.

"Are you sure you're okay? I can drive you to the hospital if you want."

"No, thank you. I'm fine." He opened the door and helped me out. I examined my baby, checking to see what the damage was, and if it was fixable.

There was a huge dent in the back bumper, broken tail lights, a crumpled hood, and to help my situation even more, the engine was shot. I took a deep breath in, and exhaled slowly, which blew my long side bangs in front of my eyes. I unwound my hair band from my wrist, and pulled my bone straight hair up into a messy bun, as I pulled out my emergency car fixer.

It was a kit that Phil had made me. Yes made-not bought. Before I had my gorgeous car, I had a crappy, red, bulky truck. I knew that if I could take care of it, Renée would buy me an even better car, so I stuck it out. My car would frequently break down, or I would run into inanimate objects. So in order to prevent me going to the car dealership every day, and spending tons of money, Phil made me a kit that would help in case of a breakdown. I had to use it so often it wasn't even funny.

I was a bit nervous, having a stranger watch me work, but if dance had taught me anything, it would be to preform my best in front of others. So I just pretended he wasn't there and made quick work of those broken headlights. The engine was a bit tougher, but I managed it just fine. The mysterious stranger really creeped me out. He just stood there and watched me work.

"Um, excuse me, but my face is up here." I said, shattering the silence between us. I had caught him when he thought I wasn't watching. He was totally staring at my ass.

"Oh, um, I uh….Sorry…" He stuttered out.

"That's what I thought." I smirked.

"This is embarrassing. Usually I don't get caught" he said with a wink.

I snorted with disgust at his arrogance. "You know, you really shouldn't admit to girls like me that you've been looking at their ass."  
"Oh and why would that be?"  
"Because we might just do …" I walked toward him seductively, and wove my fingers into his soft hair, and leaned in to give the illusion that I was going to kiss him. He smirked and easily tried to make it happen faster. _  
BAM_

I backed up and pushed his head toward my knee. I brought my knee up to meet his head halfway, s his head make a loud smack sound.

"…..this" I finished. The stranger was rolling around on the ground clutching his head.

"Dang girl, what's your problem?" the stranger asked, staring at me with gleaming, emerald eyes.

My world stopped. Everything was spinning while I was standing still. I felt sick and nauseous. Those emerald eyes. The eyes that would mock and torment me relentlessly. The eyes that forever remained merciless. Those eyes belonged to the devil's spawn, Edward Cullen. My mouth hung slack, and I was out of breath. Without a second thought, I ran to my car and got in quickly. I started the engine with minor difficultly, and sped away quickly from my childhood monster.

**A.N. Mwhaha cliffy! Don't worry; another chapter is on its way. Just a reminder, don't forget to comment or PM us on who you think Bella should end up with!**


	4. Proof

**Chapter 3- Proof**

My heart was pounding inside my chest. I was shocked but glad. If he had recognized me, I don't know what would happen. I guess it would ruin my plan. But now, knowing it was him, I was sure my plan would be successful. After all, if he didn't realize it me the first time, what are the odds that he will recognize me at school?

Realizing my daydreaming had caused my previous accident, I push all the thoughts into the back of my mind. My fingers stumbled from the wheel to the heat dial to turn up the heat. I shivered; Forks is so damn cold. Suddenly, I missed Arizona, and I missed the heat, and I missed my mom. Most of all, I missed Dani, Aaron, and all my other friends.

Who was I kidding? Phoenix was my dream city. And to think that I was giving that up for revenge. I shook away the thought and decided I would finally go to my old friend Angela's. I missed her, and I hopped we were still as close as we used to be, or else I really am alone in Forks.

I shivered again, and this time it wasn't from the cold October air. I had just passed the Cullen's house, and it was as dreary as I remembered. Boring, perfectly painted, white walls. White shutters. Perfectly moved lawn with no leaves on it. It's bad enough the parents are perfect, and their kids were perfect (to others of course- but not to me), and they have a perfect house, and just perfect lives. I huff out an angry breath out before slamming on the brakes. I almost passed Angela's house.

I gathered my light pink hoodie around my body tightly before opening the door. The bitter wind nipped at my ears, so I put the hood up on my hoodie. Hence the name "hoodie". I shoved my hands in my pockets right away. With tiny, but progressing steps, I waddled up to the door. There were two doorbells and I was not sure which one to press, so I pressed both like ten times.

"We are not interested in buying Girl Scout cookies, sorry." Angela's dad said, after opening the door.

"Oh, I'm much too old to for Girl Scouts, but I wouldn't mind all the cookies." I said jokingly. He gave me a look that said, "Who is this freak trying and failing at making conversation with me?" I could just tell these things.

"Could I just talk to your daughter, Angela, please?" I said hastily.

"Why?"

"Sir, I would like to see your daughter because I want to murder her. Really? What do you think I'm going to do? I just want to talk."

"Well since you put it like that….No."

"Whatever, just tell her that I say an old friend says hi."

"No."

I shrugged and walked back to my car. I shot a look of hatred at Angela's dad, and got back in my destroyed car.

The car turned on with a bunch of sputtering, but came to life eventually. I pretended to drive away, when really I was just parking behind her house. If her room is still where it was four years ago, I should be able to climb that tree and reach the balcony that extended from her window. I let a breath out in a rush and ran over to the tree before anyone could see me.

I caught my breath at the base of the tree for about five seconds then with a strong push off the ground, I was able to launch myself onto the lowest branch, which was still pretty high up. I scrambled up and made my way up. Soon I was just above her balcony. I took a deep breath and prayed to God that I wouldn't fall and die. I walked as far as I could on the branch without it breaking and jumped off. It was like time stood still, but kept moving. It was almost like I was watching myself in the third person. The wind whistled calmingly in my ear, as I saw my hands extended out to the balcony. My hands slipped out of reach, and I felt myself falling to the ground.

"Oomph!" I landed with a grunt on my backside. I stood up, gently rubbing my boompa, determined even more now than before to get to that balcony. Since I had already climbed up the tree, it was easier this time. I climbed so that I was near the top of the tree, and with the eye of the tiger in my eyes, I ran off the branch, in hopes of landing on the balcony. My legs were still in running mode as I was flying downwards to her balcony.

If I do say so myself, and I do, I had an awesome landing. I felt myself falling forwards, so I went with it and did two front flips and landed on my hands, on her balcony. My feet were up in the air and started to bend so that I would soon be doing a back bend. Yeah, my back does NOT bend. So I twisted and landed again on my rump. At least this time I was on her balcony instead of the ground. I knocked on her window a few times to get her attention before I fell from this dangerous place, because it seemed pretty rickety. I heard a girly voice scream and then I felt scared, because through the window was a clear view to her door. If her dad came in to check on her he would see me through the window and I would be dead meat. Thankfully, her door didn't open. I was starting to get scared again, however it wasn't from her parents, it was from the damn balcony. Her family was rich, so I didn't understand why they couldn't take the time to fix it.

Suddenly, I heard a loud creak, and Angela's face appeared. But it wasn't the Angela I knew. She had changed, just like me. Nevertheless, I ran up to her and screamed, "Angela!" She pulled me off of her.

"Who are you?" She asked with curiosity. She had a puzzled look on her face. I smiled.

"Don't you remember me?"

"No…" She had the same puzzled look on her face.

Laughing, I said, "Oobafleckastyle." Her puzzled look transformed into a look of recognition. She started cracking up.

"BELLA!" She exclaimed, "You've changed so much! I didn't even realize it was you!" I smiled, 100% sure the plan would work.

"I go by Izzy now." I told her.

She smiled and said, "Of course, you need a new name to go with your new look. So, how was Arizona?" I told her everything that happened. "Do Emmett and your dad know that your back?"

"Nope. I was planning on surprising them. Is it okay if I crash here?" I asked with hopeful that she would say yes. Otherwise I would have to come home to Charlie and Emmett, and I wanted to have enough energy for that.

"Why not? We have so much to catch up on!" She squealed, and just like my friend from Phoenix, it was super annoying. I was grateful, however.

"I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." I continued on to tell her all about my plan to destroy the Cullens. She smiled with excitement.

"You know, I've missed you Bella…err Izzy. This is why we are best friends."


	5. Recognition

My eyes fluttered open to the smell of pancakes

and bacon. My stomach grumbled; they were my

two favorite things to eat for breakfast. I stumbled

out of bed and onto fuzzy carpet, momentarily

forgetting where I was. I started freaking out, and I

racked my brain for clues on where I was. Suddenly,

my mind decided to remind me that I was at

Angela's, and then everything that has happened

since I arrived here came rushing back.

I felt a pit form in my stomach as I was filled

with sudden loneliness. I had left all my friends and

my boyfriend in Phoenix. I was pulled out of my

thoughts when I vaguely heard a female voice say,

"Honey, why would she need to stay here?"

I opened the door, and it creaked loudly. I tip

toed down the steps directly in front of her door to

go down to the kitchen. Her parents must have

heard the loud creak, because they were staring

bewildered at the bottom of the stairs. "Who are

you?" Angela's dad shouted.

"Calm down, Dad." Angela said softly. I was a little

scared, because I didn't know what to do or say.

"Dad, this is Bella, my old friend from middle school;

she moved to Arizona for a while and now she's

back. I let her stay here for the night because she

didn't have anywhere to go." She explained to him.

"I can leave if you want me to, sir." I stuttered. Not

waiting for an explanation, I started to head to the

door.

"Nonsense, honey. At least stay for breakfast Bella."

Her mom said sweetly. I could see from the look on

her face she was sincere, and I greatly accepted the

offer.

"Thank you very much," I told her, "And I go by Izzy

now." I sat down after grabbing a full plate of food. I

was starved, and started to eat. The room was dead

silent. To break the silence, Angela asked me when

I was coming back to school.

"I don't know yet," I truthfully told her and her family,

"I still have to register with the office… So hopefully

soon." Jeez, it was so quiet you could hear a pin

drop.

I felt extremely awkward, so I hurriedly finished

my plate and set it on the kitchen counter. I

practically ran out the door as I shouted

"Angela, I'll give you your clothes back soon."

"Okay Bel-er, Izzy!" Angela shouted after me.

I fumbled with my keys a bit before I found my

car key. Quickly, I unlocked the car and jumped in,

eager to leave Angela's house. It was just too

awkward there. As the warmth radiating from my

heater reached my frozen fingers, I realized a

horrible thing.

I would be starting school soon.

I pushed that thought to the back of my mind as

I remembered I have one mission to complete before

school. And that mission was telling Charlie and

Emmett that I was home now. I was dreading it.

Fate had promised me that it would be a giant,

heaping mountain of awkwardness. I shook my

head and felt the butterflies return to their positions

in my stomach. With a deep breath I turned onto our

street. But I just couldn't do it yet. I drove up and

down our street ten times before working up enough

courage. My neighbors probably thought I was a

stalker with all the up-and-down driving.

Nervously I stepped out of my car, and began

the nerve-wrecking journey to the front door. My

legs started to tremble and my hands were

disgustingly sweaty. I don't know why I am so

nervous. I rang the doorbell and my brother opened

the door. He smiled and winked at me, and I swear,

I almost puked. But I decided to play along anyway.

"Hey." I said seductively back at him.

He winked again and said, "Why are you here?

Not that I mind." I quickly decided what I was going

to say.

"Um, I am your Dad's, friend's, daughter and I

thought I should meet the famous 'Emmett.'" I lied

smoothly.

"I wonder why my dad hasn't mentioned his friend

had such an attractive daughter." He said flirtatiously. I

nearly puked, but kept my facade up.

"Yep. It's a real mystery…" I said with a hint of

sarcasm.

"Wanna come in?"

"I thought you'd never ask." As I walked in, I

took a look around. Same trashy furniture, same

arrangement; Nothing had changed and I was glad.

Crap! I had to act like I didn't know my way around

the house. I let him put his arm around my waist and

lead me to the couch, but I was worried. My brother

was what some people call a "womanizer."

"So where do you go to school?" He asked casually,

trying to ease the invisible awkwardness.

"Actually, I just moved her and still have to register.

I'd be a senior this year." I replied casually, trying to

keep my cool.

"Oh me too!" He said happily. My poor brother, he's

gonna be so crushed when he finds out it's just me,

his little sister and not some smoking hot Victoria

Secret model. We continued to talk for a little bit,

until he started to lean in to kiss me. I was partially

disgusted by the fact that he would kiss someone

after talking to them for five minutes, and then again,

I was also disgusted by the fact that he was trying to

kiss me. ME! HIS SISTER! My hands flew to my face

as I protected it from my brother's lips.

I jumped off the couch screaming, "Eww!" and

his face fell. He looked offended so I explained

weakly, "Well it's just that I have a boyfriend..."

Wow, that did little to nothing. He continued to

advance toward me with a devilish smirk. "Okay, this

has gone too far!" I shouted mainly to myself than

him.

"Wait, what?" He asked with a really confused voice.

"You know what? I AM COMING CLEAN!" I

exclaimed. He continued to stare blankly at me as I

continued. "I'm your sister. You know, your twinie? I

continued hopefully. I could almost see the light bulb

turn on above his head.

"BELLA!" He screamed and ran up to hug me.

"I go by Izzy now, Emmett." I corrected him

"Okay." he muttered. Then his cheeks turned a

deep red, as he remembered he tried to kiss me. I

laughed in an obnoxious way, just to annoy him. He

playfully punched my shoulder and said, "How was

I supposed to know? You played the part perfectly."

He complained, trying to put the blame on me.

"Oh sure. Blame the pretty girl." I said sarcastically.

He gave me a famous Emmett bear-hug. Then,

as if it was timed, Charlie walked through the door.

He looked completely at ease with his son hugging

some random girl in his house.

"Get a room, you two." He said jokingly. This

time both of our faces showed disgust. He was

surprised, because he knew of my brother's

cougarness.

"Nice to know how highly you think of me." Emmett

said sarcastically.

"Well…." Charlie trailed off. "Wait a second. Who

is that girl?" He asked despite the fact that I was

standing right there.

"Hi Charlie. Nice to see you again. I think we've met

once or twice before." I said professionally, trying to

push the task of reveling myself to later on.

"I don't know you…" Charlie replied slowly.

"Well I think you should since I'm your daughter." I

shot back.

A look of shock crossed his face as he said

unbelieving,

"Bella?"


	6. Settling In

_**Chapter 5- Settling In**_

I nodded quickly, and smiled a hopeful smile. Emmett rubbed my shoulder with his rough hand reassuringly. Charlie's face was a complete impassive mask. I was dying to find out what he was thinking. Heck, I was dying for a reaction at all. Second after second, minute after minute passed without a reaction. I started to fidget and shift my weight uncomfortably between my feet. I bit down on my lip and rubbed my clammy hands on Angela's purple skinny jeans.

"OH MY GORSH BELLA! I thought you were gone forever! " Charlie suddenly shouted, effectively scaring the piss out of Emmett, and giving me a minor heart attack.

I brought my hand up to my frantic heart and breathed heavily, letting him know how much he startled me.

"No need to shout…" Emmett grumbled as he went to change his pants.

"Emmett," I teased, "you gotta little something on the back of your pants." He stormed off, his steps getting louder and louder with anger. Charlie laughed the deep, jolly laugh I missed. "Sorry, I didn't realize that I wouldn't be able to be excited that my long lost daughter is finally here!" He said playfully.

"No one said you can't be excited. But no one said you have permission to scream and make Emmett piss his pants." I retorted quickly.

"Hey! I didn't piss myself. I simply spilled water on my pants in that general area when Charlie shouted." Emmett tried to explain from the top of the stairs, but gave up. Charlie and I started to laugh really hard. Emmett crossed his arms over his chest and pouted like a five year old.

"Oh cheer up Emmett-boo. You are never going to win again while I'm in this house." I said sarcastically. Childishly, he stuck his tongue out at me. I returned the favor with my finger behind my back, making sure he could see it, but Charlie couldn't. His mouth opened in protest, but I shot him a look that immediately shut it down. He then gave me a look that told me it wasn't over yet.

"How long have you been in Forks?" Charlie asked, completely changing the topic.

"Uh, well I got in yesterday at around fiveish, and I stayed the night at Angela's, then this morning I drove over here and here we are!" I briefly retold the previous events.

"So you've been in town since yesterday, and you thought it wasn't worth it to stop in and say hey to your old man?" Charlie questioned. I shifted uncomfortably in my red and black, worn out, running shoes.

"See, I didn't feel like coming here right away, I just wanted to hang with Angela for a while before I came here." I struggled to seem completely casual, s I tried my best to explain it to Charlie. He gave me a skeptical look, with his eyebrows raised and what not, but thankfully let it go.

"So… How was Phoenix?" Charlie asked trying to make small talk.

"Uh, I guess it was good. I made some new friends and mom helped me get a huge make-over. Oh and for a future note, I go by Izzy now. Not Bella."

"Ah, I see. Are you registered for school yet?" He asked.

"No not yet. I was going to go after lunch today."

"Well than Iz, we gotta get you registered for school! Wanna go now? I have to register Emmett anyway so I might as well kill two birds with one stone, huh?" Charlie grinned, proud that he used a metaphor for once in his life.

"No thanks, I think I'm going out to the mall. I think I need some better shoes for all this rain." I said, trying to get out of the trip.

"No, no. You should come; it'll be good for you to see your school and your friends again." Phst! Yeah right! I had one friend. That's it. Plus that school is riddled with horrible memories of me getting injured. So yeah, visiting my school will _defiantly_ help.

"It's fine dad. Honestly, I think it'd be best if I just was lazy today." I desperately explained.

"Fine, I guess you can go to the mall, but you better go grocery shopping while you are out." He said unwillingly.

Knowing that this would be the best offer I would get, I gave in and agreed.

"Remember to lock the door before you leave" he reminded me over his shoulder as he headed out the door.

"Ok will do!" I shouted back

I snuggled down on the couch with a super fuzzy blanket on top of me, treasuring the few precious moments of pure bliss I would have here in Forks. I slowly let my eyelids drop, as I settled in.

'BRIINNNGGG!' Screamed something in my brain. I awoke with a start. I blinked a few times and shook my head. It suddenly dawned on me. I had fallen asleep. Aw shi…tacki mushrooms… It was nearly five o'clock. I was supposed to leave for shopping three hours ago! I have some serious ground to cover if I'm going to be able to buy an entire cold clothes wardrobe along with groceries.

Should I go clothes shopping first, or should I go grocery shopping?

If I go grocery shopping, then I'll at least have what Charlie asked me to get, but while I'm shopping, all the perishables, could spoil and dare I say, Perish? I chuckled a bit to myself at that one. Sometimes I wonder if I could be a comedian! Except then I take a wrong turn down Imaginary Reality lane and crash into real world tree. Yes guys, I have that good of an imagination that I named a road "Imaginary Reality"

With one smooth move, I kicked my car keys off the coffee table and snatched them two feet before they hit the floor. I felt super ninja like after that. So just going with it, I leaped onto my feet like a ninja and crept on my tip toes to my big brother's room. He had his headphone on and his eyes closed as he was draped across a full sized bed. He had Transformers sheets on it with a giant picture of Mickey Mouse above the headboard. I let out a small giggle, I couldn't help it! He was just so childish. I did a duck and cover move with a forward roll. He still hasn't picked up on my presence so I walked right behind his head, opened my mouth and….

"AAAAAAAAAAAH" Emmett shouted.

"AAAAAAAOOHH MYYY GOSHAAAAAAAAA" I screamed back as a response. He had known I was there, and was just waiting until I was close enough. Emmett's face was a deep red, as he was gasping for air, laughing too hard.

"Hey, you're a cheater!" I said childishly at him, earning a flip of the bird on both hands from Emmett as he said, "Sucks to suck, huh baby sis?"

With that I made my face neutral and started to walk past him. But just as soon as I was behind him, I kicked behind his knees, and they buckled faster than you can say, "Poplopavitch". I turned and ran as fast as I could, down the stairs and out the door. I was panting by the time I was safely driving away in my car. As I was pulling out of the driveway, I saw Emmett emerge from the house looking a little less than 'peachy'. Okay that was a weird sequence of event. But now I have to go shopping. Clothes first!

**A.N. Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating in while. Marie is a dancer, and she had alot of shows, so it was up to me to update the story. So sorry to keep you waiting! I promise i will do better from now on! And, I will pinkie promise you that if I get 10 reviews by Wednesday, I will have the next chapter up. Thank you for all of your support!**

**-Angelina+Marrie**


	7. Shopping

Chapter 6- Shopping!

**A.N. Hey guys, Marrie here. Sorry it has been so late, me and Angelina have been really busy lately, with tests and dance and blah blah blah. Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Angelina: Thanks for waiting for our update!:) And thank you to all of our faithful reviewers and followers and favoriters! Here's the new chapter…**

Ugly. Too big. Too bright. Too old lady like. Too dull. Found it! The shirt I picked out was a lime green top, with three quarter length sleeves, and a black belt of sequins around the waist, and it just happened to be my size! I stretched my hand out to grab the hanger, just as another hand swooped in to get it. Startled, I jumped back a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My bad." Said a sweet, angelic voice.

"Oh, it's fine." I hastily replied politely.

"You don't look familiar, are you new here?" The person said.

"Sort of." I said. Then I looked up. The person I was talking to had pixie like, spikey brown hair, and was small. She looked innocent enough, until I then took note of her eyes. They were strikingly green. Like, fresh moss kind of green. Those were the same eyes of a Cullen.

"That's like, so cool! I'm Alice; I have lived here since I was in 2nd grade. Maybe I could show you around?" Alice _CULLEN _said happily.

"Omg, like really?" I said with my best 'valley girl' voice. "Then we could like _totally_ go shopping and be BFFs." Alice looked a bit hurt that I labeled her like that, but after what she did to me, well, I don't feel bad for her at all.

"You know, I was only trying to be nice. You don't have to be so rude; I am super popular too, so I can make the whole school hate you." She said so matter-of-factly, that I almost busted a gut laughing.

"Let me tell you a little secret," I leaned in, pretending to tell her a secret, "I don't give a rat's ass about popularity. In this world popularity will only last till high school. After that, no one cares about how many parties you get invited to. The only thing that matters is how much you know, and how you apply that knowledge. And by the way honey, green? It's SO not your color." I shot back at her. She looked shocked that I had actually turned down an option to be popular, and even more shocked when she realized I had just totally dissed her fashion sense. If she was anything like how she was in 8th grade, then that should make her pretty mad.

Then, with one quick move of the hand, Alice slapped me across the face and trotted away. I felt my cheeks burn a scarlet shade of red. I narrowed my eyes as I felt the sting travel across my burning cheek and mumbled, "Yeah that's right. Run away. That's the only thing you're actually good at." I guess she must have heard me, because she whirled around to face me.

"What did you just say?" she demanded.

"Oh nothing except for that you are a spineless Barbie doll." I quickly retorted. A look of confusion crossed her face as she was processing what I had just said. Not wanting to be there any longer, I said before I left, "I'll just let you figure it out yourself."

I grabbed the shirt from the rack, and headed to check out. The total cost was about $25, since I had also bought a pair of sneakers and a pair of boots. Handing the clerk my credit card, I realized something. Alice had said she was popular. That must mean that they are still big bullies

Bullies. My fists clench and my blood start to boil each time I see or hear one of one. They are the reason that society is such a jumble right now. I'll bet that over half of murderers were bullied during school, which made them become murderers. **(A.N. Just a little 'fun-fact of the day' for you) **

Well that trip went NOTHING like I had expected. Well for one, I did not expect to run into a _Cullen_ there. I checked my watch to see how much time I had before Charlie would get home from a day of socializing. It was 5:30 when I had left the mall, and Charlie is supposed to be home at six. I guess I could speed grocery shop. I hope they still have the same arrangement as before, if not, then I'm out of luck.

I looked around for parking spaces once I pulled into the parking lot at the nearest Pick n' Save. My car pulled up next to a red convertible and a silver Volvo. Without hesitating, I jumped out of the car, and grabbed a cart. Hmm, I wonder what Charlie needs from here. Then I thought back to his barren cupboards and bare fridge. Yikes, the man needs _everything_! I grabbed a cart and started in the produce section. Apples, pears, bananas, carrots, plums, celery, onions, broccoli, and strawberries went into the cart. Speeding up, I went up and down every aisle. Last section: dairy. I rounded a corner and started to grab cheddar, Swiss, and Colby cheese, when I suddenly saw _him._ What was _he_ doing here?

'Well it is a PUBLIC market' I told myself.

I took a deep breath and held it when I walked past him to the milk and eggs. He didn't take note of me, and didn't show any recognition of our previous meeting.

'Don't look, don't look, don't look!' I repeatedly told myself. But it was hard not to. He has the loveliest bronze hair, the deepest green eyes, and the toned body of a god. But of course, I shut those thoughts down with a single word. "_Cullen"_ and a million thoughts of what they did to me come flooding back. All recent, pleasant daydreams disappear as I remember the horror and torture I was put through by them.

My face turns impassive, hiding all the hatred and anger toward him, though inside, I'm pretty sure that the fires in Hell would be considered below freezing compared to how much I was burning up. My hands as fists, I stiffly walked back to my cart. I guess that I must have cut someone off, because the next thing I know, an uncomfortable, metal, shopping cart rammed into my side. My breath let out an 'oomph' sound as all the air in my lungs whooshed out. "Hey, watch where you're going, grandma." A high pitched, bitchy voice said to me.

"Ya really, you could like, seriously injure our cart" a masculine, sarcastic voice called out. With a sigh, I brushed my long, dark locks out of my face and took a look at who was insulting me like that. But I definitely did not expect two pairs of dark, _green_ eyes to stare back at me.


	8. Confrontation

Chapter 7- Confrontation

**A.N. Angelina: Hey guys! Good news! Marrie and I found a way for us to update every week! So there will be a lot more updates now ****Marrie: Hey guys, me and Angelina came up with a system for our stories so expect a new chapter once a week. Enjoy!**

I gasped at the set of vividly green eyes staring at me. The girl had platinum blonde hair that went well with her pale as a ghost skin color, while the guy had honey blonde hair that was a tangled mess with ivory skin as well. They reminded me of someone, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. The expression they both were wearing told me they were slightly annoyed at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Um, yeah." She said it in a 'duhh' tone of voice "Move out of my way." Blondie said.

"Not my fault that you got distracted by some toddler's sparkly shoes." I retorted back. Her eyebrows knit together and her head cocked to the side a bit as a look of confusion crossed her face. I gave her a sarcastic smile with a hint of a devilish smirk, and she soon realized that I was obviously calling her a dumb blonde. **(A.N. I don't usually make dumb blonde jokes, I have nothing against them. In fact, all the blondes that I know are in higher levels of math or science. So I was NOT trying to offend anyone. I just wanted to make that clear. Plus, Marrie is a blonde. And in honor's math****) **

"Hey! I don't get distracted that easily. It would have to be a pretty sparkly coat to get my attention." She said, trying to defend herself, but really only made her look stupider.

"Uh-huh..." I said, realizing she's no smarter than the average 3rd grade. The boy stood off to the side, looking like he wanted to join in, but was afraid of hurting someone. His behavior reminded me of Jasper. Shocked at my ignorance, I took a good look at the two of them.

Rosalie was still blonde, of course, green eyes, and the bitchiest attitude I've ever encountered. She was wearing dark wash jeans, and a white cami and red crop jacket. Huge five inch heel boots made her look taller than normal. While Jasper looked so different. Of course he still had the signature green Cullen eyes, but his honey blonde hair has grown out to a decent length, and is curly. Not the bushy kind of curly, but loose curls. He was still very lean, but you could tell that he had muscles under his tightly stretched black sweater. If I am being honest, he is pretty cute, but that means very little to me.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," I mumbled as I quickly tried to walk away. I knew it wasn't over, but I needed to get home. I bought all the groceries, loaded them into my car, and immediately started to drive home. Wow, all the Cullens in one day? That should be some sort of 'bad luck' award.

The clock read 6:00, so I knew I would be arriving at about the same time as my dad. Sure enough, I his police car pulled up next to mine. I grabbed all my bags from the car and dashed inside before he could ask any questions.

Emmet was waiting for me just behind the door, and jumped out in an effort to scare me, therefore avenging his loss and my win.

"Hi Emmet, don't bother, I can see you" I said before he even had the chance to jump out. Discouraged, he dragged his feet up the stairs to his room, to plan a new revenge no doubt.

I busily started shoving the food I had just bought into the vacant cabinets. I heard loud feet stomping outside, and a bunch of keys jangling together.

"Hey Bells, how come it took you so long to go shopping?" Charlie asked right behind me.

"It's IZZY. I have no idea how many times I've told you already." I said trying to dodge his question.

"Oh right. Sorry, it'll take me a while to get used to that," he said sheepishly. "Anyway, I was thinking of stopping by your old favorite restaurant. You know, the one with all the fish in the tanks, and the big plates of fire."

"How could I forget?" I exclaimed. Votre Château (**A.N. This means "Your Castle" by the way)** had huge fish tanks built into the sides, and brightly colored fish swam around with lazy green turtles, and the orange and yellow starfish clung on to moss covered rocks. It was so beautiful. On top of that, they have specially trained chefs to cook your food right in front of you. Except the meat, because that would be gross. And if there is a lot of grease of gunk on the stove, then the fire is really big, and they have marble tables so you are in no danger of getting burned. Unless you decide to stand in the fire, while it's on. They didn't have one of those in Phoenix, and it was probably the only place in Forks that I missed.

"Really? I'll go get dressed!" I said excitedly. Charlie chuckled at how excited I was. I took the stairs two at a time and dashed to my bedroom. What should I wear?

After trying on a total of fifteen outfits, I decided on dark blue jeans with a sparkly black belt, a white shirt that hung off my shoulder with a white cami. On my feet were black, flat heeled boots that went up to the middle of my shin. My already straight hair hung down in front of my eyes, so I pinned them back with two bobby pins. I put on a thin line of black eyeliner, covered my eye with a light blue, and put on pink sparkly lip gloss.

When I was finally ready, I stopped by Emmett's room to tell him where we were going for dinner, when he sprung out of his room, fully loaded with two cans of silly string. He sprayed both at once, toward me, and I shrieked. He grinned evilly and let out a sinister laugh.

"Come on kids, let's go." Charlie shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" we shout at the same time. Emmett grins at me and we walk down the stairs, covered in silly string. Charlie doesn't look surprised, but shakes his head.

"Are you kids trying to embarrass me?" He jokes and motions for us to follow him, so we do.

The car ride was quiet but not uneventful. There was a **lot **of silly string involved. Emmett, Charlie, and I are laughing by the time we get there. I know, I know, it's childish but I honestly missed my brother's craziness.

"Table for 3?" Charlie asks the waitress at the front of the restaurant. She nods and leads us to a table in the back.

Suddenly, I hear laughing. Not the normal, ugly and crazy laughing. Instead I hear the perfectly pitched laugh; the laugh that would actually make someone jealous enough to want it.

I look around, hoping what I think isn't true…but no, it is. I look over at the table next to us, and of course, there they are.

All the Cullens, including Mr. and Mrs., were there. Now even though Rosalie might not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, Edward is no idiot, he can put two and two together. He sees Emmet and Charlie here, and a girl that has trademark Swan features. A look of recognition and shock flashes across his face, and he wastes no time telling his table.

Feeling sick to my stomach, I turned to my family and said, "Let's just sit down." It was going to be a long, long, night.


End file.
